


Nothing Compared To This

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: Glimmer and Bow perform with Catra and Adora.And well, stage fright isn't the only thing that has Glimmer's heart pounding.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Nothing Compared To This

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Bon! <3 Have an awesome day!! I hope you like it :3

Glimmer was nervous.

She could hear the echo of voices from beyond the curtained side-stage, filling the bar with a bustle she was used to being a part of, not the victim of. Adora was beside her, in between her and Bow, vibrating with her own nervousness. Catra was calmly placating the blonde.

Glimmer tilted her head. "Does this always happen? She always looked fine on stage."

Catra waved her off with a smirk. "Yeah, she'll be cool in a second. We've just never…"

"Performed with us?" teased Glimmer.

Catra nodded, turning her attention back to Adora. Glimmer watched as she whispered something to the blonde, too quiet for Glimmer to make out, and pulled her in for a reassuring kiss.

Butterflies fluttered in the pink-haired girl's stomach.

She licked her lips, catching Bow's curious gaze fixed on her. She smiled and he grinned back excitedly.

It was nearly time.

A new voice, this one louder and crackled through a microphone, spoke. The announcement was a familiar one. The same words as the night that caused the chain of events that led them here.

Actually, scratch that. It was a little different now.

That night had welcomed a band of two. Same name, same singer, same guitarist, but nothing like tonight. That night Glimmer and Bow had snuck into the bar, looking for a fun show to watch and anything to annoy her mom.

Imagine what her mom would think now.

Performing in a bar, at nearly ten o'clock at night, on a  _ school night _ . 

She spun her drumstick around in her fingers. Playing drums for a band of two girls she  _ definitely _ had crushes on. She nearly hid her face in embarrassment at the thought.

The two girls who had caught her eye while they were performing and dropped in at Bow's and her table after the show. Not seconds before they were going to leave for the night.

Let's just say they didn't get home until way too late and Glimmer was way too grounded to be at this show tonight performing. Well, as grounded as a first year university student could be.

But it hardly mattered now.

She turned her head again and could see Adora's posture shift as she managed to pull herself out of the stage-fright. Catra had her hands on her shoulders. The brunette was looking at her with firm encouragement, a warmth dancing in her eyes that Glimmer only ever saw Catra look at Adora with.

(Adora would later argue that Glimmer just wasn't paying enough attention)

"Let's give yet another warm welcome to The Rebellion!"

Glimmer's heart was pounding as she and Bow followed Catra and Adora out onto the stage. Bright lights were shining down on them as they each took their place. Glimmer slipped onto the rotating stool behind the bar's drum set, the lights making her warmer than she already was. 

She balanced the tip of one drumstick on the snare drum, resisting the habit of bouncing it gently on the surface, acutely aware of all the eyes on her currently.

Well on her and Bow. And then Adora. And finally on Catra as she called out into the crowded room, hyping them up like she'd been doing it her whole life instead of just the past six months. Glimmer's eyes were on her too, admiring the way her bangs fell into her eyes and how the fishnet shirt she wore hung  _ just right  _ while also waiting on her signal.

She glanced to Adora, the blonde's red button down hanging open, nearly glowing in the spotlights. Adora grinned at her, any traces of earlier nervousness washed away as she sent a reassuring look toward Glimmer.

Glimmer smiled back shyly, heat spreading up her neck, nearly touching her cheeks. She blamed it on the spotlights again, trying to focus.

Catra was still talking. It felt like ages had passed, but she knew it was only seconds. The singer's eyes shined brightly, blue and gold contrasting heavily in the glowing lights. Glimmer could only see when Catra turned to share a look with Adora, but she could feel her heart racing regardless.

She nearly missed her cue when they finally started, but muscle memory kicked in. Weeks of rehearsal before their new debut helped with that. She was certain she could play the songs with any distraction. It's not like she hadn't been doing so with the two biggest distractions she's ever met in her life playing right alongside her. 

Bow had teased her about it every day after practise ever since the first one when she'd tripped  _ right into Adora's arms _ and had nearly died right then and there.

Her face tinted pink at the thought of being wrapped in Adora's muscular arms, nothing else stopping her from collapsing in a heap on the floor. She nearly lost her place in the song as her heart stuttered. She exhaled, forcing herself to focus once more.

Adrenaline was starting to take over. She'd been on stage before. She'd performed before. But it felt nothing like this. This was a rush. 

Stuffy concerts with her mom and the rest of the rich, private-school parents with their noses turned up and their polite applause. Dim lights and classical music. Polite gatherings and congratulations following a performance of a piece she had perfected when she was ten.

Nah.

That was nothing compared to this.

Her heart was beating at the same speed as she was hitting the base drum. Her hands stung from the vibration of hitting each beat with her drumsticks, the sensation more familiar and electric than painful. She could feel sweat starting to bead on her forehead.

They powered through a few songs. Glimmer couldn't help but steal glances at Catra while she sang or Adora as her fingers danced skillfully over the guitar, grinning the whole time. It made Glimmer's heart flutter.

They had an hour of play time tonight. The bar had given them the opening act that night to give them a chance to warm up as a new group before going back to their normal main act. The prospect of that made Glimmer shake with nervous anticipation. She'd barely been ready for tonight.

As they wrapped up their second last song, Catra spun in a circle, cheering along with the crowd into the mic. Glimmer didn't miss the not-so-subtle wink the singer sent her way and shivered with delight at the feeling the split-second flirtation sent exploding in her chest. She grinned back with as much bravado as her pounding heart would allow, biting her lip as Catra led them into their final song of the night.

The last song was a bit slower than the rest of them. A lot of guitar and steady drum work. Adora was biting her lip in concentration. Catra was staring at her, eyes soft, lips parted. Undeniably in love. Glimmer was sure she probably looked exactly the same as she relied on muscle memory alone to get through the song.

Catra's voice came back in for the last part of the song. Weaving in and out of the waves of sound coming from Adora's guitar, Glimmer's drums and Bow's keyboard. Glimmer could probably live with hearing that voice every day for the rest of her life.

Well, not probably.

Definitely.

She could definitely live with hearing Catra sing for the rest of her life.

And she could definitely watch Adora strum her guitar for the rest of her life.

As the song came to a close, Glimmer realized: 

It had only been eight weeks since that night Bow and her had snuck into the bar. 

Six weeks since they'd started rehearsing together. 

Four weeks since those twice a week rehearsals turned into everyday rehearsals, sometimes even when Bow wasn't able to make it.

Three weeks since rehearsals turned into late night takeout dates and lounging sleepily against each other in the university music room at half past midnight.

Two weeks since they'd gotten invited over to rehearse in the two girls' tiny rundown apartment after the university kicked them out of the music room (it was a long story).

One week since she had woken up after a late night rehearsal that Bow hadn't made it to, wrapped up in Adora's arms with Catra sleeping on her chest.

Sixty seconds since she realized she was in love with these girls. 

The crowd cheered and Glimmer was yanked back to reality by Adora pulling her off of the drum stool and toward the front of the stage. Bow wasn't far behind. They cheered with the crowd, thanking them for an awesome night before heading off the stage to their left.

Glimmer nearly collapsed the second she was out of the crowd's sight, just from the wide range of feelings churning in her stomach. Bow hugged her tightly, a wide grin on his face. "That was amazing!"

All Glimmer could do was nod, her own grin spreading across her face. Her heart nearly exploded when, as soon as Bow let go, Adora enveloped her in a warm hug. They were both sweaty and Glimmer felt so gross, her instincts telling her to pull away, but instead she melted into the hug, heart racing.

Catra had her arms crossed with a playful smirk dancing across her face, her eyes widening a fraction as she watched her girlfriend hug Glimmer. She licked her lips and said, "So should we get outta here? I'm starving."

Glimmer nodded. "Me too."

Adora agreed and looked to Bow expectantly. "Wanna grab some celebratory food?"

Bow laughed, the sound drowning in the sound of the next band starting their set. "As much as I never thought I'd say no to celebratory food, I promised Jewel that we'd have a late takeout date after the show."

Adora nodded. "Raincheck?"

Bow shot her a thumbs up. "Raincheck."

Bow hugged Glimmer again, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "You were awesome tonight!"

Glimmer laughed. "You too, Bow. Have fun on your date."

"You too!"

The amusement in his voice was obvious. She should've smacked him, but instead she rolled her eyes as he grinned and nearly bounced down the side stage stairs. She turned back to her other bandmates. They were whispering to each other, but stopped abruptly when she faced them. Glimmer bit the inside of her cheek. "So takeout?" 

"Hell yeah, let's get Chinese food," Catra exclaimed.

"Our car or yours?" asked Adora, wrapping an arm around Catra's shoulders.

"We can just drop you off to pick up your car in the morning," said Catra before Glimmer could even form a response.

_ In the morning _ .

There was no hesitation. It was almost expected at this point, but it still caught Glimmer off guard. She scrambled for words.

All she could come up with was, "Then it's a date."

Catra snorted. "C'mon Sparkles." She gestured for Glimmer to follow her.

"I'll drive!" volunteered Adora.

"More time for us to talk then," snarked Catra, glancing at Glimmer. 

Adora rolled her eyes. "I'll get my time later when you fall asleep."

"I  _ always  _ fall asleep last."

"Not on show nights."

"Shut up!"

Glimmer flushed.  _ They wanted to talk to her _ . She wasn't sure how well she was going to be able to compute that later when it was actually happening. 

Instead she chose to grab both girls by the hands and pull them out into the late night air so she could breath. And maybe think. She'd have to see about that one.

They walked leisurely towards their cars, parked side by side. Glimmer triple checked her car was locked before sliding into the backseat of their car. She nearly gasped when Catra got into the back with her.

Adora started the car and turned to them. "Razz's?"

"Always," shot back Catra, settling into her seat, inching closer to Glimmer.

Glimmer wanted to scream the second their knees bumped together. She thought she might implode when Catra casually leaned back on her, pulling out her phone and started trying to show her some music video. 

She could hardly focus on it. Her gaze flicked between Catra leaning against her shoulder and Adora's soft, loving gaze she was trying to hide from the rearview mirror. Catra said something and Glimmer found herself giggling. Adora shot them both the same loving ( _ in love!! _ ) look she had shared with Catra on stage earlier that night.

Okay, Glimmer thought, pushing down the urge to just combust right then and there.

She could definitely get used to this.


End file.
